


The Writers (Made Me Do It)

by novera_nope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Loki, All the Lokis, Crack, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novera_nope/pseuds/novera_nope
Summary: It wasn't Loki's fault - and how could Thor even think that? The writers made him do it!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	The Writers (Made Me Do It)

Loki was horny. Or more specifically: he was horny _as fuck_. He felt as if he was going to scream if he didn’t get filled soon – preferably with his brother’s cock. 

Too bad that Thor was in the middle of working out right now, and that he was expected at Odin’s council meeting in an hour. As those meetings usually didn’t end until well after midnight, Loki was unlikely to get the attention he needed, not any time soon. 

Unless… 

_Yes_. Loki grinned from where he was reclining on Thor’s bed, watching his brother doing squats in the improvised training room he’d set up in his chambers. A plan started to form inside his mind. 

He’d never been averse to using trickery, after all – and certainly not when he was _this horny_. 

***

“Oh, by the Norns,” Loki groaned loudly. “Not _now_.”

“Hm?” Thor looked up at Loki, slightly annoyed at being disturbed. 

Loki briefly closed his eyes for dramatic effect. “They’re writing again.”

“Who?” Thor grunted. “What?”

“Eloquent as ever, brother,” Loki observed. He could hardly blame the man, though – he was currently doing one-handed push-ups, after all. “I’m talking about the fanfiction writers. Someone’s at it, again.”

“Oh,” Thor said. “How do you know?”

A smile crept up Loki’s face. “Seiðr, you know. It’s just one of these things.” He wiggled his fingers ostentatiously. “You do realize they’ll probably make you pounce on me? They usually do.”

Thor made a movement that Loki interpreted as a shrug. “Maybe they’re just enjoying the show.” He started clapping in between push-ups. “ _You_ ’re enjoying it, right?”

Loki looked at his brother, suddenly transfixed on a bead of sweat running down the muscles of Thor’s left arm. “Yes, indeed,” he croaked. Surely, some praise could only help his cause. 

Then he cleared his throat. _The plan. Stick with the plan._ “But I'm sure they’ll want more. They always do. Oh! Maybe they’ll make you do something romantic! It’s always fun when you’re trying to woo me!” 

Thor paused, still sweating profusely. “I don’t have the time to _woo_ you, Loki,” he snapped. “I have to be in the great hall in about 50 minutes and I haven’t even showered yet.”

“ _They_ don’t know that,” Loki said innocently. 

Thor looked up at him murderously before resuming his workout. 

“Oh, well,” Loki conceded. “Maybe just a PWP, then?” This _was_ what he was aiming for, after all. 

“What’s – PWP?” Thor panted. 

“Just the sex, Thor,” Loki said helpfully. “And if you’re in such a hurry, I could even get into the shower with you?”

“Stop it, Loki.” Thor started doing ab crunches, his shirt riding up a little to reveal his six-pack. 

Loki’s throat went dry. “But it’s not me, it’s them!” he all but yelped before regaining his composure. “I’ll make it easy for you, brother. I shall already undress.”

_Snap._

With a snap of his fingers, Loki was suddenly stark naked. “Do you think they want me in my Aesir form tonight? Or Jotunn, maybe?”

_Snap._

Loki turned blue all over. “With or without my cunt?”

_Snap._

“What do _you_ think, Thor?” He let his hand trail down between his legs suggestively. When Thor still didn’t budge, Loki let out an exasperated sigh. _Oh, for the love of –_

Or wait. Was that… – yes, it was. Loki grinned widely as there was no mistaking the bulge in Thor’s sports pants. Just a little more, then. He wrecked his mind, trying to think of what those fanfiction writers liked, and then he remembered – _oh, yes_. That should do the trick. 

“Gods, I hope they don’t send me off all the way to Midgard this time. You do know how they like to pair me up with Tony.”

Thor’s movement faltered ever so slightly and at that point, Loki knew that he had him right where he wanted him. Well, _not quite where_ he wanted him, but they were finally getting there. 

“You and Tony?” Thor huffed, getting up and reaching for his weights. “That’s – ridiculous.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Loki made a show of pondering the idea. “He _is_ rather handsome, don’t you think? Not to mention clever. Anyway, ever since he offered me that drink in Stark Tower, those writers are convinced there’s some potential between the two of us.”

“Is there?” 

Loki let the silence between them stretch, not missing the way Thor was holding the weights in a death grip. He cocked his head, practically purring. “You tell me.”

“You little minx,” Thor grumbled, dropping the weights altogether. 

_Yes. About bloody time._ “What’s the matter, dear brother?” Loki asked sweetly, knowing he looked anything but with his legs spread wide open. 

In an instant, Thor had crossed the distance between them. He got up on the bed and kneeled between Loki’s legs, holding his gaze the whole time. “You’re _mine_ ”, he hissed, “and you’d do well do remember that.” Then he started lapping at his wet folds with fervour. 

“Ah!” Loki’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head when felt Thor’s tongue entering his cunt. It was heaven, and still –

“Thor,” Loki panted, tugging feverishly at Thor’s hair. “Thor. It’s not enough, I – I need your cock, now, please just –"

Thor pulled back obediently, and the mere sight of him – face glistening with slick, pupils dilated – almost made Loki come right there and then, filled or not. “Get _in_ me, you oaf!”

“Why do you always call me that?” Thor rasped, before positioning himself at Loki’s entrance. 

“Because they’re making me!” Loki almost sobbed, eyes pleading. “I need –”

“Shh, I know.” Thor slid inside him in one fluent movement and finally – finally – he was moving inside him, filling him up, creating the friction he’d been craving. 

“Gods, _yes_.”

Thor started fucking him with sharp thrusts, one muscled arm positioned next to his head, and Loki couldn’t help licking it. It tasted of sweat, and _Thor_ , and he was dripping all over the place, he realized, and – 

Thor suddenly flipped them, effortlessly, pulling Loki on top of him. “Take what you need, brother,” he whispered. “Use me.”

 _Norns._ Loki started riding him, his frantic movements betraying his urgency. He was moaning, probably embarrassingly so, but he was just too far gone. This wasn’t going to take long, he realized even in his haze. 

“Thor, I’m –"

“Yes, brother,” Thor looked up at him. “Come for me. Not for Tony, not because those writers want it, but for _me_. Say it.”

Their gaze lingered for a moment, and much too soon, Loki’s orgasm washed over him, intense and unrelenting. “ _Thor_ , ah – for you , for –"

“Yes,” Thor hissed. “All for me,” and the next moment Loki could feel Thor spilling inside his body. 

***

Loki was still catching his breath when Thor rose and hastily started dressing himself for the council meeting. He liked that Thor had no choice but to attend it unshowered, facing their father with Loki’s spunk all over his body. 

“Loki.” Thor turned around while searching his closet for a dress shirt. “You know, whenever you’re in need of my… _attentions_ , you can just tell me. No need for tricks.” Amusement was clear in his eyes. 

“Tricks?” Loki replied. He flipped onto his back, still completely drained. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, brother.”

Thor’s cocked his head, buttoning his pants. “So you’re saying there are actually people who write about us having sex? Come on, Loki. That’s kind of – obvious, even for you.”

Loki grinned. “Oh, but there are. Someone really did write this story, Thor.”

“Really?” Thor raised his eyebrows. “Prove it.”

“I’ll give you the link when you’re going to Midgard again. You should check it out. It should make a fun read.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you thought it was a fun read... :D  
> Stay safe! <3


End file.
